Teen Wolf - One True Love
by lijahsgirl
Summary: Anna Walker grow up in Beacon Hills and have nothing to with the Supernatural World. Until she meets Scott McCall and fall in Love. Can she fit in? -Story Line- Rated : T - OC/Scott with some Scott/Allison on the Beginn. !English is not my first language! Enjoy.
1. Pilot Part 1

OMG, This is my first Fanfiction in english. D: English is not my first language because I'm from Germany. My english grammar is bad and I'm sorry ( English grade: B German grade: 2 ~ Is good but can be better.)  
>If I write something wrong. I'll do my best. This is a OCScott Story. Alison will be there at the beginnig.

I don't own Teen Wolf, I only own my OC.

S1 E1 ~ Pilot

IN THE FOREST

A lot of Cars start driving right into the Forest. When they finally arrive some of the policemen go out of their cars. They start to walk into the Forest with their dogs and their flashlights...

McCALL'S HOUSE Scott prepares for his qualifying game for the following day , suddenly He hear a noise outside of his room.  
>He get dressed and go outside with a bat as defences. He see his best friend Stiles who sat outside on the roof. When they see the each other, they both both began to scream.<p>

"Stiles, what the hell are you doing here?" ask Scott his best friend mad.  
>"You weren't answering your phone!", Stiles answered , seconds later he noticed the bat,"Why do you have a bat?"<br>"I thought you were a predator!" Scott said loudly.

"A pre...?" Stiles ask confused, began to laugh and continued,"Look, I know it's late, but you've got to here this.  
>My dad leave twenty minutes ago, dispatch call. They're bringing every officer of the Beacon department, and even the state police."<p>

"For what?" asked Scott. Stiles suddenly get down.  
>Stiles told Scott excited, "They found a body in the woods!"<br>"A dead body?" Scott asked. Stiles gave Scott the -"Are you kidding me?"- glance.

"No, a living dead...", Stiles say sarcastic,"Yes, jackass! It's a dead body!"  
>Scott asked interestedly "You mean like murdered?"<p>

"Nobody knows was a girl, probably in her twenties-" Stiles tell but was cut off by Scott.  
>"Hold on, if they found the body, then for what are they looking for?" Scott ask questioningly.<br>Stiles continued, "That's the best part, they only found a half! We're going."

IN THE FOREST

Scott and Stiles park in front of a sign, which says it's forbidden to enter in the preserve at night.

Scott asked, "We're seriously doing this?"  
>"You're the one who always bitches that nothing never happens in this town!", Stiles argued and start walking into the wood with one of Stiles flashlight. Scott was tried and only wants' to go home.<br>"I was trying to get a good night sleep before practice tomorrow..." Scott wailed.  
>"Right, because, sitting on the bench asks such a heavy effort!" Scott says sarcastic as always.<br>"No, because... I'm playing this year. In fact I'm playing first line..." Scott said.

"Hey, that's a spirit. Everyone should have a dream. Even if it's an unrealistic one." Stiles tell Scott.

Suddenly Scott ask, "Just asking by curiosity, which part of the body are we looking for?"  
>Stiles told after a break silence, "Huh... I didn't even think about that."<p>

Scott smiled at Stiles and said,"And er... What if the one who killed the body is still out here?"  
>As answer Stiles whisper loudly,"Also something I didn't think about!"<br>They climb a little hill while talking to the each other.

Seconds later suddenly another flashlight appears and they lay down on the dirty ground when they see the officers right in front of the officers disappeared Stiles gets up and starts to run.  
>Scott whisper loudly to Stiles, "Wait!","Wait up, Stiles!"<br>Stiles keeps running,Scott isn't far behind but Stiles gets caught by a policeman.

Another policeman recognised Stiles and said quickly,"Hang on, hang on, This little delinquent belongs to me."

Stiles saw his Dad and greet him, "Dad, how you're doing?"  
>"So you're listening all my phone calls?" His Dad asked angry.<br>Stiles began to smile and said ,"No, Not the boring ones!"  
>"So where is your usual partner in crimes?" And search for Scott, who was hidden behind a tree and spying on them.<br>"Who, Scott? Scott's home. He said he wanted to get a good night sleep before first day of school tomorrow. There's just me, In the woods, Alone..!"  
>Sheriff Stilinski light the woods wih his flashlight to search for Scott.<br>"Scott you're out there? Scott?"no answer. The sheriff takes his son by the neck.  
>"Well young man, I'm gonna walk you back to your car, and you and I,<br>we're gonna have a discussion about something called violation of privacy." His Dad say stringently.

Scott takes the way back home , all of sudden he hears a lot of noises.  
>A lot of stags suddenly appears in front of him, abrupt he falls and drops his inhaler. When they're finally gone, he tries to find back his inhaler. Instead, he finds the missing half of the body. Surprised, he springs back and falls from the top of the hill. When he tried to get up, he sees a big animal who pounces on him and bite him suddenly. Right on time Scott escapes and runs as fast as he can. When he reaches the road, he hears a howl.<p>

So This was the first chapter. My OC will arrive next chapter. She will be not a new Student (like Alison). But Scott and my OC dosen't now the each other (yet). Like at the beginnig again I'm Sorry for my grammar. I'll tried to make it better. So .. hehe :D 


	2. Pilot Part 2

I don't own Teen Wolf , I only own Anna Walker

Anna's POV

Walker's House

'Beep Beep' 'Beep Beep' I groaned. First School day after Winter break. I turn off the alarm clock , took the blanket and cover my face. Suddenly I hear the voice of my best friend Lydia. "ANNA! I know you are up! I love you but If you don't get up I have to kick your sweet ass. I took the blanket away from my face and get lazy up.

In the twinkling of an eye Lydia storm in my Room, but stop as she see me standing in the middle of my room (It's light blue, white desk, white king side bed etc.). "Finally you getting up".  
>I rolled my eyes at my best friend and get myself ready in a withe sweater , a waist high light blue jeans and brown boots from the last fall.I had long cruly light brown hair and chocolate eyes, light curves too.<p>

Lydia allways said every guy would like to date me but I didn't believer her and I don't like the Jock Typ of Guy, beside Jackson. I took some make up and mascara and threw my backpack at my shoulder and walking out my room with Lydia behind me. Lydia was smiling at my outfit.

After a delicious Breakfast, I hear a car pulled at the drive way. It was my since childhood best friend Jackson. He was like a big brother to me. Overprotectiv and sweet. Only to me. Not even to Lydia, and she was his girlfriend.  
>I have a big smile on my face when Jackson walk over to me and give me a big bear hug. I feel him smile at me.<p>

"Hey" I told him smiling, he smiled and say, "Hey. Are you ready?" I give him a nod and we all got in his luxurious -but small- car.

BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL

As we pulled in the school parking lot I saw Scott McCall arrive with his bike. I allways like him. When I was younger I had a big crush at him. It never disappeared. But Jackson would never accept a relationship between myself and Scott. Today he look very handsome. I hope nobody find me staring at Scott. Because everyone think he is a Loser.  
>As Scott tried to descend from his bike Jackson hits him with the door of his car.<p>

I get out of the car and rolled my eyes at my best friend. How can he act so towards Scott, he didn't do anything.  
>He start to scream at Scott, but I give Scott a small smile, which he return. I couldn't he actually notice me. A little moment later some of Jackson lapdog called for him. When Me, Lydia, Jackson and some of his friends start walking into school. I coulnd't help to smile to myself.<p>

Scott's POV

BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL

I descend from my bike , in the same time Jackson gets out of his luxurious car and hits me with the door. He start to scream at me.  
>"Dud, watch out the paintwork!" I looked away from him and notice Anna Walker one of his best friend get out of his car. She rolled her eyes and start smiling at me. She was really nice. She never did something to me. I knew she was a little bit shy around so many people. I know she loves to drawing and hang out with her friends.<p>

Her Parents was next to Jacksons Family one of the richest People of Beacon Hills. I allways have a small chrush at her. I hope some day we can learn the each other better.

Suddenly some of Jacksons "Fake" Friends called, "Yo, Jackson, Let's go, bro!" I took a last glance at Anna before she was walking away and I get to Stiles , who finally want to see the bite. "So, let's see this."  
>I raise my shirt and show him the bite. It's look nasty.<br>"It was too dark to see very much, but I'm pretty sure it was a wolf." I told him.  
>"A wolf bit you ? No, not a chance." He said unbelieving.<br>"I heard a wolf howling." I argue. He fight back and said, "No you didn't!"

I asked, "What do you mean I didn't, how do you know what I heard?"  
>"Because California doesn't have wolves for like sixty years." He told me.<br>I only asked him "Really?". Because he was right. "Yes, really. Look, there's no wolf in California." He said.

Moments later Anna and Lydia pass ous and Stiles spoke up,  
>"That is freaking awesome. I mean, seriously, it's the best thing that ever happened in this town, since... the birth of Lydia Martin.<br>He look at Lydia who's completely ignoring him, I look at Anna who smile at me and gave me a small wave. I was smiling at her.  
>But Stiles distrub us by smiling at the each other as he said "Hey, Lydia ! You look... like you're gonna ignore me!" Both Girls start walking towards class. Anna gave me a last glance and walk into the class room, then Stiles turn his attention to me and said, "You're the cause of this, you know?"<br>"Huh-huh..." I answerd him and he gave me a look and told me,  
>"Dragging me down your nerd depth ! I'm a nerd by association."<p>

IN CLASS

This was akward. Anna and I was smiling at the each other. It was like a something attracts us.  
>At the same time the teachter write something on the board.<br>Suddenly he began to tell us about the body who was found in the woods.  
>I look at Stiles who is smiling, "As you all know, there was a body found in the woods last night."<br>"And I am sure your eagles little minds are coming up with various macabre scenarios for what happened. But I am here to tell you that the police has a suspect" I look at Stiles again who doesn't know anything about it, "  
>which means, you can give your all attention to the program on your desk."<p>

Some Students are groaning. Suddenly, I hear a phone ring and it seems like I was the only one who can hear it. But I still locking at Anna who was doing the same thing. I think I'll talk with her later.  
>But then I turn my attention outside and see a girl with her phone.<p>

"Mom, three calls for my first day is a little over-doing... Everything execpt a pen, oh my god actually forgot a pen!  
>Okay okay, I gotta go, love you..."The girl enter the building with the principal, I keep hearing them. They knock at the door of the class room.<br>Everbody turns their attention to the New Girl who was walking in the room with the pricipal behind her.

"Class, this is our new student, Allison Argent. Please do the best to make her feel welcome." She start walking to her seat.  
>She sit right behind me. I turn around and gives her a pen.<br>Allison looked surprised , then she me a small -Thanks-

I could feel somebody gaze on me. I turn my attention to Anna and see she give Allison and me a jealously glance.  
>I coulnd't help but smile , because the Queen Bee Anna Walker was jealously I gave the new girl a pen.<br>This year would be a interesting. 


	3. Pilot Part 3

I don't own Teen Wolf , I only own Anna Walker.

Anna's POV

ON THE FIELDS

I sat on the bleachers as I see Lydia coming towards me with a another girl. It was the New Girl.  
>I think what happend between her and Scott. A moment later I see Scott he was smiling at me and gave me a little wave. I smile back and give him a small wave too. Finally Lydia and Allison arrive the bleachers.<br>"Hey darling'" I greet Lydia who was smiling at me. "You are Allison right? We have English together."  
>"Yea, you must be Anna, Lydia told me so much about you" she said shy. "So sweetheart, what did I miss?" Lydia asked me. "Oh, nothing just Coach is Coach again" I scoffed.<p>

Lydia gave small laugh. I saw Coach and Scott speaking with the each other. Both don't look happy.  
>Suddenly Allison ask , "Who is that" She point at Scott. My jaw clendched.<br>"Him?I'm not sure who he is, why?" She ask suprise.  
>"He's in my English class." She told me and Lydia.<br>I turn to her and said: " Oh his name is Scott McCall" and tried not to smile.

I see he was a little angry but he stops a lot of spectacular shots. Everyone is surprised and impressed.  
>I called, "Go Scott!" He look at me and grin. Jackson was jealously. She was here for him , not for McCall.<br>"He seems pretty good." Allison told us. "Yeah, he is!" Lydia cheer. I look at Jackson who look dragger at Scott.  
>All of sudden Stiles stand up and yell, "HE IS MY FRIEND! HE IS MY FRIEND!"<br>I laugh and smile at Scott.

Scott's Pov

IN THE FOREST

Stiles and I was walking in the Forest search for my Inhaler.  
>The last hours I was only thinking about Anna. I don't know why but something was going on between us.<br>Her beautiful long light hair, her chocolates brown eyes and her pretty figur.  
>And now I was thinking about her beautiful smile which she gave me today all over again.<p>

"Scott? Hey Scott..?" I look at Stiles who have seen that I was buried in thoughts.  
>"Hmm..." I ask half preoccupied in thoughts.<br>"Are you thinking about Anna?" He ask me smirking. How does he know it?  
>"What are you talking about" I ask him and my cheeks warm up.<br>"OMG Scott is in Love, Scott is in Lo..-" He was cut off from a noise. We turn around and saw Dereck Hale.  
>"What are you doing here, Huh? This is private propriety!" He said harsh.<br>Stiles suddenly spoke up , "Hum... Sorry, man, we didn't know."  
>"Yeah we were just... looking for something... Hum, forget it..."<p>

Derek came towards us and gives the inhaler to me and walk away.  
>"Okay, I have to go to work." I said , turn around and walk away too.<br>Stiles run after me and began to speak,  
>"Dude, that was Derek Hale!You remember, right? He's just a few years older than us."<br>"Remember what?" I ask confused "His family. They all burned in a fire like ten years ago." He told and I remember,  
>ten years ago his family died in a fire in his own house.<br>"What is he doing back?" I ask him.  
>"Don't know... Come on." Scott said.<p>

VETERINARY CLINIC

I close the clinic and Was about to disinfect my bite, when I realizes that it completely disappeared. I was about to feed the cats, but as soon as I enter in the room, suddenly they was scared.  
>Well I don't have the choice so I leave the scratch Anna suddenly knocks at the door, she was crying. I open the door and took her in my arms. She was shaking and crying.<p>

"I didn't see it, I took my eyes over road for like two seconds to change the music on my iphone and then this dog,  
>he just came out of nowhere..." she stammer.<br>"Hey, it's alright, it's alright, it's alright... Do you remember where it happens so I can find the animal?" I tried to calm her down.  
>"No! I mean, yes, I remember where I hit it but the dog is.."She said shaking.<br>"Where? Where is it?" I asked her calmy.  
>She stumble, "It's in my car."<p>

Anna go back to her car, and I follow her behind. When she open the trunk, the dog growl.  
>"You're okay? She's just afraid..." I tried to asked her. "That makes two of us." She said quiet.<br>Some tears fall down her cheek. I wipp they away.  
>"Let's see if I have any better luck." I said calmy and she nod.<br>I bend over to the dog, When I reach her she look at me, suddenly her eyes suddenly turn to orange. The dog immediately calms down. We enter the clinic.

Moments later I told her; "I think her leg is broken. I saw the doc make splints, I can do it myself and give antibiotics."  
>I turn to her and saw her wet shirt, She seems cold.<br>"I have a shirt in my bag." I said."I don't want to trouble you..." she whisper loudly.  
>I reach it over to her , "Here..."<p>

She goes out of the room to get dress, I look around the room. I look at the window of the door I can see her naked back. How I told, she was beautiful. I turn around and look at the dog who was looking at me.  
>"What? I didn't see anything." I lied to the dog.<br>Anna came back into the room."Thanks for doing this. I feel really stupid"  
>"Why" I ask her.<br>"I don't know... Because I freaked out like a total girl." She told me shyly.  
>I was smiling at her and told her. "You are a girl."<br>"I freaked out like a girly girl and I'm not a girly girl." She said with a small smile.

"What kind of girl are you?" I asked her interesting.  
>"Tougher than that. At least I thought I was." She said.<br>"Hey, I'd be freaked out too. In fact, I would probably cry. And not like a man, like the biggest girly girl ever.",  
>We both began to laugh. "It'd be pathetic."<p>

"So... It looks like she's gonna leave. And I'm pretty sure she'll let you stroke her now if you want." I told her. "I don't think so." she said quit.  
>"Oh, come on." I challange her.<p>

Anna walk over to the dog and stroke her, the animal stay calm.  
>I was starring at her , but speak up: "You see? She like you."<br>"What?" She ask me.  
>"Oh, sorry, you have a eye-lash on your cheek" I told her.<br>I takes it away from her cheek. "Thanks..." she said shy.

We was leaving the clinic and walking to her car.  
>"So, I was wondering, I mean...," I ask her. "Is it really family night on friday ? Or you think maybe you'd like to go to that party with me?"<br>"I have to say that was a total lie." She told me with a small smile.  
>"So is that a yes, you'll go?" I grin at her Anna just answer with "Definitely yes." <p>


	4. Pilot Part 4

I don't own Teen Wolf, I only own Anna Walker

Scott's POV

McCALL'S HOUSE / Party Night

I step out of the shower and walk in my room. I look in the closet , as I fell Eyes on me I turn around and saw my mom who stand outside of my room. I remember I was just dress in a towel around my hips.  
>"Mom!" I said embarrass, "Is this a party or a date?" She ask me.<br>I was smiling, "Maybe both..." I told her.  
>"And her name is?", my smile grow wider."Anna"<br>"Anna?Do you mean the Girl who lives down the street? ... Nice." I nod.

She gave me last glance and gave me the car keys.  
>"Thank you!"<br>"We don't need to have a talk, do we?" She ask me.  
>"Mom I'm not having a sex talk with you." I said with a hard glance.<br>"Oh, my god, I was talking about keeping the tank full." She tore the car key from my hands away, "Give me those back!"  
>"You're serious?" I ask her. "You better ask I'm serious, I'm not gonna up on a reality show with a pregnant 16 years old girl, ... Come on!"<p>

Anna's POV

Walker's HOUSE

I sat on the bed and took some make up. I was dress in a black back free dress. I couldn't believe it, I will go on a date with Scott McCall. I brush my hair in a high ponytail. Suddenly someone knock at my door."Come in." I call.  
>My Dad came into my room. "Hey Daddy" I said smiling at him. "You look beautiful" He told me smiling too. I gave him a little -thank you-. "Where is Mom?" I ask him. "Oh she is out with Lola." Lola was my moms best friend.<br>They know the each other since middle school. But I couldn't believe him. She goes every night out.  
>Is she cheating on dad. I hope not.<p>

All of sudden he ask, "Who is the lucky guy?" "Scott McCall" I told him smiling. He knows everything about me, we can talk about everything , so he know about my crush on Scott. "I'm Happy for you Anna, but please will be back at midnight." I roll my eyes playfull.  
>"Yes Dad" I told him. He walk out of my room. I look at my alarm clock. 6.55 pm. Scott will be here in 5 Minuts.<br>I stand up from my bed, take my iPhone and walk out my room.

Scott's POV

Walker's House

I drive in her drive way. She came out of her house and walk towards the car and got in.  
>"Hey" She said smiling to me. She look total gorgeous.<br>"You look beautiful" I told her and her checks head up. "Thank you, you don't look so bad yourself"

I drive out her drive way . As we was on the street , the next song from my Bon Jovi CD was on.  
>"You like Bon Jovi?" She ask me smiling. "Yeah you too?" "Totally" We was smiling at the each other.<p>

MARTIN'S HOUSE

Me and Anna arrive at the party after 15 Minuts. We walk towards the backyard as I see Derek Hale look at us.  
>I took Anna's Hand and took her to the Party. I look in her eyes and saw her red cheeks and smiling at me.<br>As I look back who Derek stand minuts ago, he is suddenly disappeared.  
>"Are you okay?" Anna ask me. "What? Yeah, I'm fine..."<br>With Anna's hand still in my hand, we start dancing. Every seconde we are get closer.  
>We was so close to kiss. I became a weird feeling. "You're okay?" She ask me again "I'll be right back." I said to her.<br>I dosen't look back and walk away. I feel everyone watch me and asks me if I'm okay. I get out and took my car to go home, I totally forget about Anna.  
>She will be mad at me on monday.<p>

Anna's POV

MARTIN'S HOUSE

I was looking for Scott the last half an hour.  
>Suddenly someone stand for me. I look up and see a man with black hair and blue eyes.<br>He began to spoke with me "Anna. I'm a friend of Scott's. My name is Derek."  
>"Where is Scott" I ask him, because If he is friend with Scott , he can problemly know where Scott is.<br>"I don't know, do you need a ride?" He ask me. "Oh no, but thanks, my dad will be here in some minuts.  
>He gave me a smirk. "Bye" He turn around and walk away. I look at him for some seconds as I hear a someone hots.<br>Now I was the one wo turn around and saw my dad. I walk towards to the car.  
>And so we drive home.<p>

Scott's POV

McCall's House / Same night

After a long Night I finally lay on my bed. I was thinking about Derek, Full moon and Anna.  
>MOMENT Anna. Oh my god. I totally forget about her. I leave her alone in the dark night.<br>She will be angry at me. I would call her but I don't have her number.

So I have to wait until I see her in school.  
>Why me? Why not Stiles, who love supernatrual. But me? I only want a normal life.<br>And I want Anna in my life. All of Sudden my Handy began to beep. "New Voicemail"  
>Unknow Number?<p>

* Hey Scott,  
>I don't know where you are and why you was leaving but I'm not mad. Tell me on School what was going on.<br>So ehm yeah, I have your number from Lydia.  
>I don't why she has you number but ok.* I hear her smiling * But it was fun, I hope you want sometimes to go out, for dinner or a film.<br>So bye.*

I don't help but smile, I have her number.  
>I save her under Anna with a 3. Push the off button and lay down.<br>I close my eyes and fell asleep.  
>Dreaming about Anna.<p>

NEXT DAY ON THE ROAD

I was walking and hope I would see Anna, because I'm shirtless. Suddenly Stiles arrive next to me with his car and I get in "You know what actually worries me the most?" I ask him.  
>"If you say Anna, I'm gonna punch you in the head." he says sarcastic.<br>"She probably hates me now. She said she don't but you know how girl are."  
>He look at me and spoke, "I doubt that. But you mind come up with a pretty amazing apologie. Or you know you could just... Tell her the truth and come up with the fact that you're a freaking werewolf. Okay bad idea... Hey, we'll get through this."<br>I look at him roll my eyes.

HIGH SCHOOL

I'm waiting for Anna at the picnic meadow of our school.  
>As I see her she was walking towards me, she arrive and ask me,<br>"So what happened? You left me at the party." She said a little bit sad.  
>I tried to explain without the werwolf part, "Yeah, I... I know, I'm really sorry... I am.<br>But you have to trust me, I had a really good reason."  
>"Did you get sick?" She ask me, I can hear the worrie in her voice.<br>"I definitely had an attack or something..." I told her half truthfully.  
>"Am I gonna have a good explanation?" she ask me with a little smile.<p>

I look in her eyes and ask "Can you just trust me on this one?"  
>"Am I gonna regret this?" She replies.<br>"Probably...", we both laugh and smiling at the each other, "So is that a yes, you give me a second change?"  
>Now she was the one who look at my eyes and came closer, "Definitely yes..."<br>We was about to kiss but someone hoots and gets out of a car."  
>Anna turn around and look at the man who get out of his car.<br>She gave him a small wave and told me,  
>"It's my dad. I'd better go."<p>

She get in her father's car and they drive away. I start to walk away but I suddenly turns back. I know her dad from somewhere , But from where? I turn around and walk away. 


	5. IMPORTANT !

Hey Guys!

Sorry but I don't will update today, I'm very busy. School project about borreliosis (Lyme disease) , biology and I have to read a book for German. I was Monday-Tuesday sick so I have to read more. :c Who calls his book "Tschick"?  
>But have you ideas how Anna's and Scott's relationship will be?<br>Ideas for scene? Friend or enemies?

So please write what you want And I will make some true.  
>Ask Questions about my fanfiction.<p>

I love you guys and I will update soon :3 3

hehe lijahsgirl. B) 


	6. Second Chance at First Line Part 1

I don't own Teen Wolf , I only own Anna Walker.

Sorry I was very busy the completely, I had a little infection on my skin. And I was shopping with my Mom in Cologne c:

So here is Episode 2 Part One.

Season 1 / Episode 2

Second Chance at First Line Scott's POV

IN THE LOCKER ROOM

The last full night I was thinking about from where I know Anna's Dad.  
>I walk in the Men Locker Room and lean my back against my locker. Stiles pass me.<br>"Did you apologize to Anna?" He ask me. "Yeah..." I said but not looking in his eyes.  
>"So she leaves you a second chance or...".<br>"Yeah..." I told him again, "Yeah? Alright, so everything's good!" He said exicted-  
>"No..." "No ?" He ask me surprise "Her Dad,I know him from somewhere." "Her dad?" He questioned me. "Yes her Dad." I say to him.<br>"Okay, just focus on the cross, okay?" He told me and tried to relax me.  
>He give me his Lacrosse Stuff, "Here, takes this, You're gonna focus on the cross, it's all you're gonna do, okay? The cross!"<p>

AFTER PRACTISE/  
>THE LOCKER ROOM Training was bad! REALLY BAD!<br>I walk/run in the Locker Room and smash my fist against my locker.  
>Stiles run after me and tried to calm me down.<br>But it didn't work. "Scott, You're okay?" I couldn't controll it. " Get away from me!" I scream at him.  
>I growl at him and tried do attack him.<br>Stiles took one of the many fire extinguisher and throw the subtance above me and I calm down.

"Stiles , what happened?" I ask him.  
>"You tried to kill me!" He scream at me "It's like I told you before,<br>It's the anger, it's your pulse rising."  
>"But that's the cross. It's a pretty violent game, if you haven't noticed." I told him sarcastic.<br>Stiles look at me and speack up , " Well, it's gonna be much more violent if you kill someone on the fields."  
>He is right, what if I kill someone. Don even think about it Scott. Don't do it!<br>"You can't play on saturday, you're gonna have to get out of the game."  
>But Moment. I'm in the first line! "But I'm first line!" I argued.<p>

A LITTLE BIT LATER ECONOMICS / CLASS ROOM

I walk with Stiles in the next class, and saw all seats are taken, expect the two next to Anna and behind the empty seat. We walk towards it and I couldn't take my eyes off Anna.  
>Stiles gave me a smirk and I just roll my eyes.<br>She look up from her notepad and smile at me and I smile back.  
>"Hey" She said shyly as I sat down . "Hey" I reply.<br>She open her mouth to say something as came in and begins his lesson , so she close her mouth and turn back her attention to something she write down on her notpad. He was talking about the economy in Germany.  
>About taxes and assurances. As suddenly a piece of paper lands on my desk.<br>I look at it for a moment , then at Anna who have throw the piece at me.  
>I open it and read it, "Will you eat with me Lunch?"<br>A Smile appear on my face and give Anna a big smile.  
>I hear a little chuckle behind me,that me turn around and face Stiles who give me smirk again.<p>

A Hour later the Class have finally end. I was about to stand up as Anna took my hand and lead me quickly out of the room, I look at Stiles before we leave the Room who was we walk down the hallway Anna slow down and and turn to me but walk forward.  
>"I though Economics would never end." She told me with a small giggle.<br>We walk towards the canteen and sat down on a free table and took our food out.  
>"So how is it?" "How is what?" I ask her confused but even so smile.<br>I smile allways when we are together. " How is it in the first line?"  
>"OH! It's great but I think Jackson is pissed about it." I told her.<br>She smile at me and said; " Don't take it seriously. He can be an Ass but he is my best friend. He is just jealously."

She look up and I turn around and saw Stiles walk towards the Table where we sit.  
>"Hey Guys" He said with a beatific smile. "Hey" Anna and I said synchronistic.<br>We talk about School, Dancing with the Stars, and how much Greenberg hate.  
>"Oh I promise Lyida to help her with her outfit for the Game, apropos Game. I want to tell you that I'm going to see you play on Saturday. So I see you later,<br>I gotta go." With this she stand up gave me a last smile & wave and walk away.  
>I buried my face in my hands and sigh "Oh god.." I look at Stiles who gave me a sad smile and patt my right shoulder. What I'm going to do?<p>

SAME DAY BUT NIGHT MCCALLS HOUSE

I sit at my chair and wait for Stiles to call me [ ON PC :D] as my mom walk in my room with her uniform. My Mum is working as nurse. I bet she has night shift.  
>"Hey. I'm working late tonight. But I am taking a day off to see your first game saturday."<br>"No, mom, you can't!" I told her half screaming. She just look at me.  
>"I can and I will! Missing one shift doesn't gonna break us. Not completely." She told me confident," Hey, what's wrong with your eyes?" I look at her with wide eyes. Are my eyes glowing? "You look like you haven't slept for days!" She told me.<br>I let out a sigh."Oh, er, it's nothing. I'm just... stressed." I lie.  
>"Just stressed? Nothing else?" She question me.<br>"Homeworks..." I said. LIE!  
>"I mean, it's not like you're under drugs or anything, right?" She ask me.<br>Typical Partens. "Right now?" I ask her.  
>"Right now? I'm sorry, what do you mean right now? Have you ever taken drugs?" She look direct in my eyes.<br>"Have you?" I ask he playfully."Take some sleep!" She told me seriously and walk out my room.

I turn my attention back to my computer. "Stiles call you" I accept.  
>"What did you find out?" I ask Stiles.<br>"Oh, it's bad, Jackson has a separated shoulder." He told me.  
>"Because of me?" I ask him. "Because he's a jerk!" He is right Jackson was a Jerk but I remember what Anna told me today.<br>'Don't take it seriously. He can be an Ass; but he is my best friend. He is just jealously."  
>She can be right, hopefully. "Is he gonna play?'<br>"They don't know yet. Now they're just counting on you for saturday."  
>Oh my god. How I'm going to play? Without Jackson? Our Team will lose.<br>And my Mum and Anna will be there. For me!

Stiles suddenly looks at his computer very carefully. I just give him a look "What?" I ask him. His Camera freeze. I have a bad feeling.  
>He begin to tipp something.<br>'It look like..." I should buy me a new computer and Stiles should do the same.  
>Our computer are old and really slow.<br>"It looks like what?" I ask him.  
>A new text arrive, :"Someone's behind you".<br>"What?" I ask myself confused.  
>I turn around and see Derek, I stand up but a moment later i was pin against a wall.<br>"I saw you on the field!" He told me angry.  
>"What are you talking about?" Lie of the Day.<br>"You shifted in front of them! If they find out what you are, they will find out about me, they will find out about all of us. And there won't be only the hunters after us, but everyone! He said.  
>"They didn't see anything, I swear!"<br>"And they won't! Because if you even try to play on Saturday, I will kill you myself!"  
>He said and disappear.<p>

SCOTTS DREAM

I wake up and fell a pair of arms around my chest.  
>A hot breath against my neck. I tried to turn around without waking the person.<br>As I look at the person, I was surprise. It was Anna. Her eyes flutter open and she smile at me.  
>"Morning" She told softly . "Good Morning" I was little confused , What is Anna doing in my bed.<br>I like it, but we aren't together. Suddenly she straddling my waist and smirk.  
>She link our fingers together and I fell fireworks. I look up to her.<br>"How did you sleep?" She ask me. I was speechless. "ohh, hm.. good." and smile lovely at her.  
>She lean down and give me a long kiss. I fell fireworks and butterflys in my stomach.<br>I kiss her back and deepening the kiss. I unlinking one of her hand and place it on the back of her head, holding her firmly. I notice we was naked. Suddenly she was use her free hand to rake her nails gentely over my naked chest. I groan in her mouth.  
>She pull away and grin down at me wildly and I play with the tips of her hair.<p>

"Are you okay? " She ask me. " Yeah I'm okay. " I said softly, " I'm happy because I'm with you."  
>And I was really Happy. She cup my face in her hands and conitnued to kiss me.<br>My hands on trail down her bare skin and she began to nuzzel her nose in the crook of my neck.  
>"I'm happy because I'm with you too" I grin and she kiss my neck.<br>I moan and feel her smirk against my skin. She pull away and look at me.  
>"I love you" She said and press her lips against my bare chest.<p>

I open my eyes and look around. It was just a dream. It just feel so real.  
>But I can still feel her touchs and her kisses. I turn around and throw the blanket above my face and fall back asleep.<p>


	7. Second Chance at First Line Part 2

I don't own Teen Wolf, I only own Anna Walker.

SCOTT'S POV

COACH FINSTOCK'S OFFICE

I tried to explain Coach Finstock, that I don't can play tomorrow.  
>He just walk in his Office and I walk after him.<br>"What do you mean you can't play the game tomorrow night?" He ask me.  
>I tried to explain him without make him angry , I mean, I can't play the game tomorrow night."<br>"You can't WAIT to play the game tomorrow night!" he said teasing "No, coach, I can't PLAY the game tomorrow night" I said being annoying from him.

"I'm not following you." He said and I just roll my eyes.  
>I told him, "I'm having some personal issues"<br>He look at me , "Is it a girl?" I shook my head. "No"  
>"Is it a guy? You know, our goal, Danny, is gay." I look at him with a glare.<br>"Yeah, I know, coach, but that's not it." I said to him.  
>"You don't think Danny is a good looking guy?" I could punch him in his face."I think he is good looking but I like girls!"<br>Most of all Anna, I tried not to smile, "But that's not it, anyway!"  
>"Is it drugs? Are you doing meth?" I raise my eyebrow and just look at him.<br>"Because I had a brother who was addicted to meth, you should have seen his teeth, it was disgusting"

"Oh my god, what happened to him?" I ask him, with wide eyes. "Is that what this is about? Are you afraid to getting hurt, McCall?"  
>I shook my head," No... I'm having some issues dealing with aggression." I lied halfway.<br>"Well, here's a good new, that's why you're playing the lacrosse! Problem solved." He said smirking.  
>"Coach, I can't play the game tomorrow night." I said pleading glare.<p>

"Look, McCall, part of playing first line, is taking on the responsibility of being first line! And if you can't shoulder that responsibility, then you go back on the belch for the rest of the season."  
>"If I don't play the game, you're taking me off first line?" I ask him unbelieve.<br>"McCall, PLAY the game!" He told me and so he walk out his office, so I am.

HALLWAY / BEACON HIGH SCHOOL

I walk down the Hallway. It already time for class.  
>Suddenly I hear the front door open, It was Anna.<br>She was late too.

Her hands are full with her handbag, books, pens and her Handy.  
>I ran towards and took her books. She look up and smile, As I want to take the last book our hand touch and I feel the fireworks like in the dream last night.<br>Her Cheek blush. "Come, I will help you to carry the things to your locker."  
>She just give me a small nod.<p>

We walk down to her locker, open it and throw all her things expect her handy in the locker. "Thank you" She said to me with a soft smile.  
>"No Problem." We look at the each other. She was so beautiful today. She wore a blouse with flowers around the neckline, a dark blue skinny jeans and brown boots.<br>She look at me and than down on my lips. I feel her lightly shaking.  
>Now we both look at the each other lips and lean slowly towards.<p>

It's happening. Anna will kiss me. Me, Scott McCall.  
>I feel how her soft lips touch mine. She stand up on her tip-toes and took both of my hands.<br>After a moment We let go of the each other hands and she wrap her arms around my waist and I cup her face with my hands to holding her closer.  
>We pull away and I saw her smiling at me , I smile back. This moment was perfect.<br>She pull me back into a lust filled kiss which she with a smile pull away and give me a one final chaste kiss. "Is this real?" She ask me softly and I nod. I took her hand in my handwe walk together to English.

LATER THE SAME DAY / MATHS CLASS

In Maths , I was choose along with Lyida to write a mathematical formula. I have no clue from Maths.  
>I turn around and saw Anna smiling at me and I smile back, I turn around and give the mathematical formula my attenion as Lyida suddenly spoke up, " What's that rumor you're not going to play tomorrow?"<br>I look at her, but she give her attention to her task.  
>"Some sort of not," She just gave me a short glare and say,:<br>"I think you're sort of are! Especially when ill-treated my boyfriend and Annas Best Friend by running into him."  
>Has somebody a bad day? And the Person wasn't me.<br>"Anna will be disappoint from you, break up with you and date one of the popular Boys."  
>"How do you know that Anna and I are together." "I know you two kissed in English, I have my ears everywhere."<p>

She took a last glance, and told me beforce she walk away, "Fine! Don't play! We'll probably win anyway.  
>And after that, I'll introduce Anna to all hot friends Jackson and me,<br>Scott McCall can stay home, watching some porn."

Mr. Harris stand by my side and told me:  
>"Mister McCall, you're not even close to resolve your problem!"<br>"Pfff... Tell me about it..." , He give me a glare and say,  
>"Ok , go back to your seat and somebody others will make your task."<br>He pick a girl who has chatting with her friends the some time.

I walk towards my seat who was in the front from Anna's seat was and sit down.  
>She give me a smile and took my hand, and draw small circle. I smile at her. I feel how Lydia send draggers at me but I ignore it.<br>It was just me and Anna. I think I fall in love with her.

ANNA'S POV (SAME TIME)

After said bad things to Scott he walk back to his seat in the front of me.  
>As he sit down I took his hand draw small circle. I smile softly at him.<br>After the kiss between us , I think we can do thinks like Lydia and Jackson.  
>Apropos Lydia she talk with Scott about something and now she give him death glare.<br>But it dosent distrub me. It was just me and Scott.  
>I think I fall in love with him.<p>

SCOTT'S POV NIGHT / MCCALL'S HOUSE

After School Anna has gone with me to my Home.  
>We have done some homeworks and kissed the each other.<br>My Mum has night shift, so Anna ad I wouldn't distrub.  
>We lay down on my bed, Anna with her head on my chest and I have my arm around her. We decided to watch a film. With her I dosen't care about the whole werewolf thing or Derek who wants to kill me.<br>Anna look at up me and see I was think about something.  
>"Are you okay?" She mumble softly. I look down at her gave gently squeeze and smile.<br>"I want to ask you something" I told her , she sat up and look at my eyes.  
>I took both hands and said, "I want to ask you, If.."<br>She squezze my hand smile softly, "If you want to be my girlfriend, I know we bot-..."

But I was cut off by a kiss, as she pull away I look at her for a moment and than pull her back to another kiss, which she return. I roll on the top and kiss her deep.  
>She hand ran down my body. I moan. She smile against my lips. I kiss down her lips, cheeks and than her neck.<br>She whimpere softly , we pull away and I look in her eyes.

Before I lean down to kiss her again , she stop me, "But Scott I want the first time romantic, not directly after our first kiss."  
>I smile down at her "Okay, But I can kiss you everwhere? Like in School" I give her a small kiss, "Or in Class" I give her a kiss again , who took a little bit longer "Or in the front of Family and Friend" , She giggle and I give her a long lovely kiss.<br>"Yes , you can, If I can wear your Jersey tomorrow." I nod and give her a small smile,I will play tomorrow.  
>Derek can kill me If he want to. She cuddle back in my side and It didn't took long until we both fell asleep, Not care about the world.<p>

OMG SCOTT AND ANNA HAVE THE FIRST KISS ; SCOTT ASK HER TO BE HIS GIRLFRIEND AND SHE SAYS YES! I want It different to Allison/Scott in TV. Isaac and Allison will be together , but like in TV Jackson will take interest in Allison. c:


	8. AN 1

Hey Guys,  
>Omg I am Alive, :D I will update soon , but now I have to study.<br>I have 5 Test comming up , biology, maths,  
>physic, english and economics c:.<br>Starting 19.12 I have Christmas vacation,  
>and after my vacation I have 3 Weeks an internship.<br>I will have time to write.  
>I think about a Vampire Diaries Story (StefanOC, Elijah/OC, Klaus/OC or Damon/OC),  
>Pretty Little Liars (JasonOC ,Ezra/OC or Toby/OC);  
>Glee (PuckOC, Will's Daughter or Sam/OC)  
>Or a Hunger Games (GaleOC or Finnick/OC)  
>VOTE WHICH STORY YOU WANT (You can vote for more than once, but please every story only once!)<br>I LOVE YOU GUYS YOUR LIJAH GIRL! 3 


End file.
